Ginny?
by HarryHermione22
Summary: Being Transported to a different Universe can be absolutely frightening.. And sometimes frustrating when you don't know what to make of your situation.. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **(A/N: Please read and review. Reviews motivate me to write faster. And on another note, I haven't abandoned my other story. I just couldn't make time for it as life got busy. I will try my best to get back to it. ENJOY)**

Chapter 1 :Ginny Weasley?

I sleepily closed my eyes and the next time I woke up I was in horrible pain. Everything in my body ached.

I winced as I tried to move but nothing happened. Then memories started assaulting my mind. I couldn't understand them as there were memories of a little girl and a more memories about a boy.

It felt like forever before the memories stopped and my eyes snapped open in surprise. They were two sets of memories to be more specific. One were of Ginerva Molly Weasley and one were of Thomas Fucking Morvolo Riddle's.

As I snapped out of them I noticed that I was in some dimly lit greenish room. Which I knew from the memories to be the legendary chamber of secrets.

I moaned as I turned around hearing my bones pop and my body protest with pain. Damn, the possession did a number on this body.

As I sat up I was faced with the site of a huge monstrous green snake. The Basilisk was dead with blood tripping from its eye-sockets and mouth. There was also some green liquid dripping from its enormous mouth containing long teeth sharp as razors. Must be the poison.

Harry ( The Harry Potter , Boy-who-Lived, Chosen One, Fates- whipping- boy from The Harry Potter Universe created by J.K. Rowling) hurried towards me. This can't- This fucking can't be happening. I can't freak out now! Not now! It would look weird! Snap out of it! Damn It!

To distract myself I took to studying his profile. Harry who was still staring at me, was super cute with beautiful almond-shaped emerald green eyes, thick silky black hair which was messy and stuck in every direction and soft Aristocratic features ( High cheek bones, thin v-shaped jaw and thin lips). On his forehead there was also that legendary lightening- bolt scar which was bright red in color.

With a pang of sadness I noticed that he looked very short for his age and very thin as if there was no muscle there. His robes hid this fact well I thought absent-mindedly. At present he was covered in blood, sweat and grim. I realized with a start that he looked nothing like Daniel Radcliff from the movies.

He was clutched the diary of Tom Riddle which I knew was a Horcrux or was it an Ex-Horcrux. Whatever. Back to Harry. I tried to remember Ginny's dialogs. She tried to tell him something about telling him about the diary during breakfast but Percy interrupted her.

"Harry – oh, Harry – I tried to tell you at breakfast, But I couldn't say it in front of Percy – it was me, Harry, but I swear I didn't mean to – Riddle made me, he possessed me – and – I couldn't fight him. Where is Riddle? Last thing I remember is him coming out of the diary - ," I said my voice coming out in posh British accent. It sounded pathetically weak.

"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing me the fang hole, " Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon Ginny, let's get out of here-"

I felt proud of him. At tender age of 12, he had defeated the basilisk. All the pent up emotions in Ginny's body: my body exploded as I wept , " I am going to be expelled!" as Harry helped me up.

" I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since Bill came and now I'll have to leave and what'll mum and dad say?"

I wailed. I have always been a good actress. And surprisingly I could remember the contents of the Harry Potter series quite clearly, which helps a lot. I tried to put all my emotions of feeling unfair about being replaced by Ginny's soul? Or somehow inhabiting her body without her?

As Harry started walking towards the entrance I spotted a fang lying on the floor. It was covered in blood and ink. The blood probably belongs to Harry. Making a split decision, I quickly bent down and stuffed it into my robe pocket without Harry noticing.

Just as I finished doing it Harry turned back towards me," coming?"

I nodded and we walked; stepped over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk, through the echoing gloom and, back into the tunnel. Fawkes the Phoenix was waiting for us, hovering in the Chamber entrance. We heard the stone doors close behind us with a soft hiss.

I glanced sideways at Harry not knowing what to talk.

After a few minutes' of progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached us.

"Ron!" yelled Harry as he sped up infront of me. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

We heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and we turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rockfall.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed as he thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull me throught.

I quickly took his hand and went through the rockfall and came out of the opening. As I looked at him I realized he also looked nothing like Rupert Grunt. Ron was thin and tall, lanky with bright red hair, blue eyes and freckles.

"You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How – what- where did that bird come from?"

Fawkes had swooped through the gap after me.

By now my crying has reduced to just sniffles.I knew I was supposed to cry more but I didn't have anymore energy. So I just fell silent staring blankly at everything occasionally sniffling.

"He's Dumbledore's', said Harry, squeezing through himself.

"How come you've got a sword?" asked Ron, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand. I also stared at the legendary sword of Godric Gryffindor. It was long with silvery blade and the handle was beautiful with diamonds and rubes etched on it with Godric Gryffindor written on the blade.

"I will explain when we get out of here," said Harry glancing at me. I met his eyes but didn't say anything as I looked around the tunnel.

"But-"

"Later", said Harry shortly. "Where is Lockhart?"

"Back there," said Ron, still looking puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, we walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.

"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to him- self."

Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at us all.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

I snorted internally trying not to smile.

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe. "Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" he said to Ron.

Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of us, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. Harry looked uncertainly at him.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold . . ." said Ron, look- ing perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there —"

"Fawkes," said Harry, "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart —"

"He means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ginny's other hand —"

Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt, Ron took hold of the back of Harry's robes, and Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers as I took hold of Ron and Lockhart's hands.

An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through my whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, we were flying upward through the pipe.

I smiled as I could hear Lockhart , saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" The chill air was whipping through my hair, and before I'd stopped enjoying the ride, it was over — all four of us were hit- ting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.

Myrtle goggled at us. I almost shrieked at seeing a ghost. I was deadly afraid of them in my past life and seeing one abile a nicer one was still terrifying.

"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said grimly, wip-ing flecks of blood and slime off his glasses. Causing me to snort.

"Oh, well . . . I'd just been thinking . . . if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver causing me to snicker.

"Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition Ginny".

"Ron!" I exclaimed as I blushed. I could see Harry shifting uncomfortably.

"Where now?" said Ron. Harry pointed.

Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor.

We strode after him, and moments later found ourselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry knocked and pushed the door open.

For a moment there was silence as Harry, Ron, Lockhart, and I stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream.

"Ginny!"

It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter/ me.

Mrs. Weasley was crying as she and Mr. Weasley hugged me. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought about how I robbed them off their daughter and took her place. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I was overcome by guilt. The warmed of the hug only made matters worse as it touched my cold heart and I started crying. My situation catching up to me. I didn't know what to do. All these people and their lives were now in my hands whether I will save them or ruin them by my actions. Molly's arms tightened around me as I sobbed, laying my head on her shoulder as I absentmindedly noticed that I was almost her height despite being only 11.

After a few minute Molly passed me into Arthur's arms as she pulled Harry and Ron into a hug.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.

Molly let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby- encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary.

Then he started telling us everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: He told us about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how he and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom. . . .

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "so you found out where the entrance was — breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add — but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

So Harry, his voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faltered. He had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary — or Ginny's role or mine now. I was standing with my head against Molly's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down my cheeks.

Instinctively, Harry looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.

"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

"W-what's that?" said Arthur in a stunned voice. "You- Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not . . . Ginny hasn't been . . . has she?"

"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and show- ing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen. . . ." Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.

"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the elder Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school . . . traveled far and wide . . . sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recog- nizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny," said Molly. "What's our Ginny got to do with — with — him?"

"His d-diary!" I sobbed continuing my act. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year —"

"Ginny!" said Arthur, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain. Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic —"

"I d-didn't knowww," I sobbed harder. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it —"

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice.

"This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wiz- ards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it.

"Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at me. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice — I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumble- dore.

'If only you knew' I thought as Molly led me out, and Arthur followed, still looking deeply shaken. As the door closed behind us I could hear Dumbledore speaking.

"You know, Minerva. I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

I released a long breath and felt Molly tighten her arm around me. I smiled sadly at her as we continued walking as I felt Arthur take my hand.

The guilt still bubbled inside me but I pushed it down for now as I let myself be loved by these strangers whom I only knew as Characters in a book. I don't know what the future may hold apart from the war and danger and stuff but I hoped selfishly that they never find out that I was not really their daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **(A/N: Please read and review. Reviews motivate me to write faster. I have always felt that Percy, the twins and Ron have not at all looked after Ginny during the first year for her to find solace in a diary and being possessed multiple times without them noticing a thing. I just wanted to address that issue instead of ignoring it completely. ENJOY)**

Chapter 2 : Confusion, Sadness and Hospital wings.

In the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey already had hot chocolate sitting on a tea cart. I was ushered by Molly and Arthur to a bed near where Collin was still lying Petrified, Molly and Arthur sat down on either side of me.

The ornate cauldron that had been bubbling away next to Professor Snape's desk the past few weeks was sitting on a rolling cart near the door.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in, " I was just alerted! Taken into the Chamber itself, Merlin's beard! Here, dear, have some hot chocolate. It will make you feel better. I daresay, you've been missing for hours. You must be Hungry. We'll get you something to eat in a bit. Professor McGonogall is alerting the kitchens now to start a feast for dinner."

I sipped on the hot chocolate and a feeling of calmness coursed through me, chasing away the last shadows of fear and doubt still lingering in my mind.

Just then the doors to the Hospital wing opened and Professors Snape and Sprout came in. Professor Sprout handed Professor Snape a large vial full of a transparent green liquid. It looked like thick syrup and indeed when Professor Snape poured its contents into the sickly orange potion inside the cauldron it spilled out quite slowly.

"Don't waste that now," breathed Professor Sprout, "it took me the whole of today to procure that much from the Mandrakes."

Professor Snape only gave a look of contempt as he finished pouring the Mandrake juice. The froth from the within the cauldron turned from its sickly orange color to a vibrant green as Professor Snape carefully stirred it with the matching ornate ladle. When he finished, he turned to Madam Pomfrey and gave a curt nod, then he swept from the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey carefully ladled the finished potion into a goblet and as she did so, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick entered the hospital wing closely followed by the caretaker Argus Filch. They went to stand with Professor Sprout who was anxiously waiting for Justin Finch-Fletchy to wake up.

I was almost bouncing with joy internally upon seeing my favorite characters, Professor McBadass McGonogall, the always energetic Flitwick, Well I wasn't that big of a fan of him but Snape was also welcome in my books, and my personal favorite; Hermione will be revived soon.

Madam Pomfrey went first to Mrs. Norris. She carefully tipped the goblet towards the cat's mouth and waited. It took only moments. Mrs. Norris woke with a start and immediately pulled away from Madam Pomfrey's arms. She leaped a few steps away and then shook herself from head to tail.

"My cat!" Filch picked up Mrs. Norris.

"Well, she seems to be in order," said Madam Pomfrey, carefully pouring another goblet full. "I'd have Professor Kettleburn do a thorough check on her to be sure," she said to Filch. Filch nodded and carried her out of the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey went to the bed of the nearest student, the Ravenclaw prefect. Professor Flitwick moved forward to retrieve her when she awakened. After Madam Pomfrey administered the potion, Penelope woke with a start. She looked around and seemed confused at first but Professor Flitwick calmly reassured her.

Madam Pomfrey moved to the next bed containing Justin Finch-Fletchy. Professor Sprout went and sat next to his bed while the potion was slowly trickled into his mouth. She had a fierce look in her eyes while she waited for him to respond and I recalled her words from Ginny's memories, ". . . even if it takes the might of the entire House of Hufflepuff we will make sure Justin catches up. . ."

Justin woke just as suddenly as Mrs. Norris and Penelope had, he sat up with a frightened glance around and then calmed down when he realized he was in the hospital wing. Professor Sprout began explaining things to him in a quiet voice and he slowly leaned back into his pillows.

Hermione was in the next bed. And she to my surprise and delight looks exactly like Emma Watson. She too woke with a start. She found Professor McGonagall and began trying to expound everything she knew to her at once causing me to smile in amusement. I have always had a soft spot for her along with Harry, "It's a basilisk! The monster, Slytherin's monster, it's a basilisk. It all fits —"

"Miss Granger —" began Professor McGonagall.

"That's why only Harry's been hearing voices, it was a snake in the pipes —"

"Miss Granger —"

"Hagrid says roosters were —"

"It's all been dealt with Miss Granger."

"You can't look it directly in the eyes, and no one died because they didn't —"

"Miss Granger, the basilisk is dead."

Hermione stopped looking anxious and she looked like she was holding back hope. "Dead?"

"Dead," repeated Professor McGonagall.

"How?"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley found your note clutched in your hand earlier today. Mr. Potter killed the basilisk himself."

"Harry killed —" Hermione cut herself off and leaned back into her own pillows. "They figured it out?"

Professor McGonagall gave her a rare smile, "They read your note in the very least."

Arthur and Molly went to console Hermione and I heard Molly invite her to come stay at the Burrow for a few weeks over the summer. I almost squealed with Joy.

The next bed belonged to Nearly-Headless Nick. Madam Pomfrey had measured out the next goblet and seemed unsure of herself as she approached him.

"Allow me, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall. With a flick of her wand she transfigured the potion inside the goblet into a cloud and let it slowly settle over the figure of Nearly-Headless Nick.

I watched them with interest and excitement as this was the first time I am seeing magic.

I wasn't quite sure what happened but somehow the ghost absorbed the cloud and woke as if from a nap. Unlike the others, he didn't wake with a start.

Nearly-Headless Nick blinked and slowly looked around at everyone. "A monstrous snake with yellow eyes . . . a basilisk then? Foul, evil creatures they are. Well, is there a plan to get rid of it?"

"The basilisk has been dealt with, Sir Nicholas," assured Professor McGonagall as Madam Pomfrey looked him over.

"Excellent, I'll be free to go then I expect?"

Madam Pomfrey usually didn't let her charges go until she was absolutely certain they were healthy again. In the case of Sir Nicholas however, there weren't any vitals to check. Madam Pomfrey waved him away and moved on to the last bed. Nearly-Headless Nick floated up from his berth and glided through the wall out of the hospital wing.

Colin was in the last bed, closest to me. Madam Pomfrey ladled the emptying restorative potion into the last goblet. She carefully held the cup to Colin's lips and let the potion slide into his mouth. Colin jerked awake.

He looked around at everyone and was puzzled to see so many faces. When he noticed Professor McGonagall he bowed his head.

"Something happened after I snuck out? Didn't it Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Creevey. You've been Petrified."

Colin face was still pointed at his lap, but he glanced up with his eyes with a sheepish expression.

"Am I in trouble for being out after curfew?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "The usual punishment is detention and points lost."

"He's been Petrified for months!" I exclaimed trying to save him from punishment. I mean come on! Itn't being petrified for months on end punishment enough?

"Ginny!" scolded her Mum.

"Months?" said Colin. His eyes widened at the news but a determined look grew on his face nevertheless.

Professor McGonagall also gave me a scolding glance, but let my mother's admonishment stand.

"I'll serve the detention. I was still caught sneaking out."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Serving the detention was never an option, it had already been discussed at length," she clipped, "but welcome back all the same, Mr. Creevey. Details of your detention will be sent to you. I trust you are in good hands," she glanced in my direction and I nodded in reply. Colin was a good friend of Ginny.

"Miss Granger, will you be needing me?" Hermione shook her head at Professor McGonagall. "You all may come down to the feast after Madam Pomfrey releases you."

No sooner did she leave the hospital wing than Ron came in with Lockhart in tow.

"Professor!" exclaimed Hermione and Colin perked up as well. Lockhart gave them a toothy grin, while Molly gave Ron another welcoming hug.

"Sure is a busy night," commented Madam Pomfrey. "Well, Professor," she addressed Lockhart, "what's wrong with the boy?" she asked while looking Ron over.

Hermione looked at Ron full of concern.

Lockhart looked perplexed at Madam Pomfrey. "I found him in a cave." I snorted in amusement.

Ron rolled his eyes, "He's lost his memory ma'am. A Memory Charm he cast backfired."

Madam Pomfrey widened her eyes, "I'll see what I can do."

Hermione and Colin both looked askance that Lockhart had lost his memory and found Ron in a cave.

"What cave? How did he lose his memory?" Hermione hissed to Ron after Madam Pomfrey led him away.

"He was supposed to be finding Ginny, but Harry and I caught him running away," I noticed Molly glare daggers at Lockhart when Ron said that. "He tried to erase our memories but he used my wand and it backfired. We always knew he was a fraud!" Ron whispered so Madam Pomfrey and Lockhart wouldn't overhear.

"Why was he supposed to find Ginny?" Hermione asked, changing the subject as she glanced at me.

Ron told her the short version of the story that Harry had told Professor Dumbledore. Colin, Justin, and the Penelope listened earnestly. Colin flicked his gaze towards me when Ron got to the part of the diary but didn't interrupt.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey gave all the students, including me one last check over and proclaimed everyone but me fit to leave for the feast.

When I tried to protest she held up her hand," Your scans are coming irregular. I want to do further tests, for that you need to stay the night. As such, you can go to the feast but have to come back here soon after".

I closed my mouth as I felt my stomach drop. After a bit of struggle I sighed and nodded my head.

"What's wrong?" asked Molly worriedly.

Madam Pomfrey frowned," I can't say yet until I do more tests and scans."

Ron and I gave our mum and dad a farewell hug before we left for the Great Hall with Colin and Hermione where everyone was in their pajamas and we all found seats near Harry and the twins.

Hermione ran to Harry screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" and Colin was bombarded with questions from the other first-years, while the Twins, and Percy hugged me and started asking questions at a time.

I sighed as I held up my hands to stop them," I am fine for now. Harry and Ron are going to tell you the story anyways".

As the feast started we quickly settled down. I ate silently and quickly as I was feeling very Hungry. No one spoke much for the first few minutes.

Justin Finch-Fletchy came over after the first few courses had been served and personally apologized to Harry for thinking he was the Heir and Ron got to repeat the story of how he and Harry figured out where Slytherin's monster had lived all this time.

Everyone seemed to be glossing over Ginny being taken over by the diary at first but eventually the connection between her being taken into the Chamber and her being the one setting the monster loose on the other students was made.

At first, I assumed they would think the worst, despite Ginny doing everything I would be the one who is going to face the backlash as I couldn't very well say that I wasn't the original Ginny.

But once Harry insisted that it was the diary of Lord Voldemort, I received nothing but sympathy and some of the students were even in a sort of awe of me for having survived his plan.

I felt uncomfortable from all this attention and just stayed close to the Twins, who didn't seem to mind. In fact they were acting a bit over-protective.

The feast lasted all night. Hagrid burst through the entry door well after three in the morning and sometime near dawn Professor McGonagall announced that end of the year exams had been officially cancelled as a school treat.

Professor Dumbledore joined the celebration intermittently and on one of those occasions announced that Professor Lockhart would not be returning the following year to which there was both much celebration and surprisingly just as much sorrow.

The younger students began falling asleep at the table and everyone started slowly trickling to their separate dormitories throughout the school to sleep during the warmth and security of the summer sunshine.

I had eaten so much at the feast after being starved the entire day by Ginny, I fell asleep as soon as I reached the Hospital wing, Ignoring Madam Pomfrey who was grumbling about me staying for too long at the feast.

I slept through the whole day, not even getting disturbed while Madam Pomfrey did her scans and tests. It was only after I had woken up did I find out that all my brothers and even Harry and Hermione had taken turns to visit me periodically after they themselves woke in the early afternoon.

As I sat up in bed eating breakfast that Madam Pomfrey provided, I could hear the low murmur of the entire Weasley family minus Bill and Charlie talking with Madam Pomfrey.

I didn't know how to take that. Sleeping and waking up in a completely different world, a fictional world at that was disturbing even though I loved reading and writing those cliche self-insert fics.

But being in one was a little frightening and definitely exciting. Frightening in the sense that, slowly the people here will start facing more and more problems from a megalomaniac Dark Lord which would then lead to a war. This is definitely terrifying when it comes to me. I mean I am just a normal family women who wakes up in the morning, cooks, sends husband to office, then goes to office and then comes back and spends time with family. I don't even know anything about a war and I have never even fought before in my life except for maybe getting into verbal banters and fighting with my bullies when I was a child. I myself had a lot of problems in my life. And I didn't need anymore.

I froze. What about my Husband? My friends, and family? I felt a lump forming in my throat as tears welled up in my eyes. I have never been away from my husband for more than a day in the last two years that we were married. Oh God! What am I going to do without them? Without him?

If I am correct my Husband will be a 3 year old toddler by now. But what's the point? I don't even know if I am in the same universe anymore. I don't even know if he is born here. Even if he did, he is like 4,700 – 5,000 miles away. And I am stuck in a 11 year old girl's body.

That reminds me what the bloody hell happened to me? I mean Tom possessed Ginny through the Diary – Horcrux. Somehow, he tried to drain her body of her life-force and by doing that he started gaining a solid body. And how did I enter this equation? What happened to my body? The last thing I remember is falling asleep damn it! Which I do every bloody single day!

My mind started working in overdrive trying to find out what happened? Or what to do from now?

For now I will just have to refer to myself as Ginny like I had been doing since yesterday. Otherwise if I somehow slipped up it would be too awkward to explain. And speaking of Ginny, I need to act like her as much as I can to avoid suspicion. Being possessed might work in my favor in this regard, as I read somewhere that people who were put through a traumatized situation would change a bit ( like maturing faster, become wary of everyone, keep some distance from people etc.,)

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone squeezing my hand and calling Ginny. Ginny who? Right… Ginny me.

I opened my eyes when the calling became persistent. All the Weasley's i.e. Molly , Arthur and all the Weasley brothers except Bill and Charlie were surrounding me. I didn't know when I closed my eyes. And the one holding my left hand was one of the twins; Fred to be exact.

They looked nothing like the ones in the movies. And they looked a lot more beautiful and handsome than the movies; Not that James and Oliver weren't handsome I thought with an internal smile.

They tried to talk all at once before Arthur err Dad raised his hands in a gesture of silence. Everyone quickly stopped talking.

"How are you feeling dear?" asked Molly.

"A lot better but stiff," Molly nodded her head as she squeezed my hand." You were asleep for almost a day dear".

The curtains opened and Madam Pomfrey stepped in with a few parchments in hand. .

"Alright everyone except for Molly and Arthur, Please leave. I am sure you can visit again later," said Madam Pomfrey firmly as she moved to me.

"We will stay! We need to know what's wrong with our baby sister!" This came surprisingly from Percy as the boys stared at her in defiance.

When Molly tried to protest, Arthur put a hand on her shoulder causing her to pause.

"They have as much right to know as us love," Arthur said softly. Molly sighed before nodding causing the boys to smile.

Madam Pomfrey looked at everyone before sighed and looked at me," When I did your scans for the first time, they showed that your magic was depleted completely. This only happens when a person dies."

This caused everyone to gasp and stare at me in shock and surprise.

But the Healer continued," As we can see you are not dead. I did a few more tests when you were asleep. Your magic started regenerating again which is normally a slow process which would take almost 2- 3 weeks depending on the person's magical strength. And since you are only 11 and have not yet gone through your magical maturity, it should have taken you 2 weeks since your magical core was quite big. But it seems to have regenerated within one day".

She paused as she looked around at everyone," There were also many signs of possession which were strong and you seem to have no recollection of events that happen while you were being possessed."

She stared questioning at me to which I nodded.

She then closed her eyes and signed," I don't know what to make of this. According to my reports you have died once, then somehow you came to life and in addition to your own magic you have partially gained the powers of the object which possessed you."

"Poppy, how will this affect Ginny?" asked Molly who has been quite till now.

Madam Pomfrey stared at me," I don't know. This has never happened before. I can only guess that she will be more powerful than before and might give bursts of accidental magic until her core can handle all that magic. She might have gained an ability or two which we don't know yet. For now I can only suggest that she eats healthy and sleeps proper for atleast a month and learn to control her magic. That means she has to start learning to cast spells again from the beginning as her spells will be over powered and might not work and instead the objects might explode or catch fire because of the excess magic."

"But what about the under-age magic law during the summer?" asked Arthur.

Madam Pomfrey nodded as she shuffled her pages and retrived a letter and a form," I have already submitted the case to Madam Bones, The Head of the DMLE and she has approved the usage of magic for this summer. And I have also spoken with Professor Flitwick and he has agreed to teach Ms. Weasley how to control her magic and learn to cast spells during the summer".

"Bloody Hell, that's a lot of studying for a summer", exclaimed Ron in shock causing us to laugh while Mum reprimanded him for language.

Madam Pomfrey smiled before continuing," Also you seem to possess Natural Occlumency shields but they have been destroyed completely during the possession. I suggest you read some books on them and try to rebuild them. If you need any tutoring you can try to ask Professor Snape or the Headmaster."

I along with my brothers stared at her in confusion while our parents nodded. I shouldn't know anything about Occlumency.

Madam Pomfrey then referred through her parchments before saying," I suggest visiting a mind healer as well. And oh- I almost forgot, your wand may or may not work for you. You might need to visit Mr. Ollivanders".

I felt my stomach sink, according to Ginny's memories any healer visits were costly which the Weasley can't afford and as for the wand; she had been using Bill's old wand, so replacing i.e. getting my own wand will be costly as well.

"You are also a bit underweight and have been running a fever. I suggest you start eating more and drink these potions after every meal".

With that Madam Pomfrey gave me a few nutrient potions, fever reducers and dreamless sleep potions before leaving us alone.

Arthur sighed as he sat down on my bed and Molly laid a hand on his shoulder. He then lost his smile and looked seriously at us all. According to Ginny, he never looked like that unless they seriously screwed up or pissed him off. He then looked at me causing me to shrink. He had never looked at Ginny like that and it was making me nervous , "Alright… Ginny, why didn't you mention anything about this Diary or the strange things you have been facing to either Molly or me?"

I searched through Ginny's memories trying to find the answer," I.. I – I was lonely. And Tom, the person in the diary is the only friend I have ever made. He understands me and never makes fun of me…I trusted him a lot and I was afraid of what was going on to tell anyone."

Arthur sighed as he turned to the boys who shifted uncomfortably," I am very disappointed with you boys. Why do you think your little sister is feeling lonely when she has not one but four elder brothers? What have we told about you needing to take care of her when she is in school with you guys? She has been possessed on and off for an entire year and not one of you noticed or questioned her? Is this how you treat your sibling? I have expected more from you."

Arthur took a deep breath before looking at the boys very seriously. Who by now were looking very ashamed and uncomfortable their faces and neck deep red.

"I also want you boys to tone down the pranks and teasing when it comes for family. I want everyone in our family to feel always welcome and loved not lonely. There will be no punishment but I suggest you to think more about how to take care of your siblings".

Percy looking miserable spoke up for everyone," yes father".

Arthur looked at them in turn causing them to nod.

"Alright boys, why don't you go and spend some time with your friends. We want to speak with Ginny for a bit and then we will be leave to the Burrow," said Arthur as he dropped his serious expression and smiled at them warmly before hugging them all one after another.

With that the boys left and my parents turned to me and sat down on either side of me. They stayed for more than an hour trying to reassure that they didn't think any of this was my fault. And that they loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **(A/N: Please read and review. Reviews motivate me to write faster. The Weasley brothers might appear a bit OOC but they are not. It's just their situation. ENJOY)**

Chapter 3: Dumbledore, Memories and Weasley's.

As my fever hasn't reduced I was given a few potions and put to sleep again by Madam Pomfrey.

The next time I woke up I was feeling a lot better than before. Arthur, Molly and Professor Dumbledore were there to greet me. I tensed at his presence.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley. How are you feeling now?" Asked Professor Dumbledore staring at me from above his half-moon glasses, his bright blue eyes twinkling merrily.

I sat up and leaned against the pillows that Molly quickly rearranged behind me.

" I am Fine Professor," I replied softly as I stared down at my sheets. I portrayed the picture of feeling guilty instead I was trying very hard not to meet Dumbledore's eyes afraid of being legilimenced.

"Good good", said Professor Dumbledore from above. He was quite tall if I say so myself.

"I just finished examining the diary," he said causing me to come back to the present and tense again," and I found that there was a strong compulsion charm tied to you. To make you write in the diary".

He continued staring at me from above his glasses," So, the diary might have forced you to write in it repeatedly. This you couldn't have overcome as it was very strong".

I was gripping the sheets very tightly by now.

"As such I can't find any fault in your actions. Tom has bewitched and ensnared far stronger wizards than you. So I suggest you take rest and don't think about it too much," he said as he stared at me.

"But.. – But his Diary" I said twisting the blanket in my hands," I've been writing in it, and he's been wr-writing back all year. I could have told any of you Professors before. I almost went to Professor McGonagall.. I..-" I sobbed as tears welled up in my eyes.

I couldn't continue but Arthur interrupted me his face filled with Anger ," GINNY! Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain! Why didn't you show the diary to me or your mother? A suspicious object like that – it was clearly filled with Dark Magic-"

Then why should I trust the portraits or the suit of armor or the sorting hat for that matter? It wasn't like they kept their brains out on display! Arthur hadn't sown Ginny how to find where an enchanted object kept its personality, so how did he expect her or for that matter me; (not that he knew anything about me) to know which ones were secretly evil?

"I d-didn't know!" I exclaimed a little loudly, " I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there nad forgotten about it.."

I cried harder as I wanted them to believe me.

Dumbledore stooped down and tipped my chin up causing me to stare up at him and meet his eyes. "There has been no lasting damage done, Ginny", he said.

"There could have been," I whispered searching his eyes.

He just smiled sadly," But there was not. Remember that".

As he released my chin and tapped my cheek in reassurance I just gave him a small nod which he returned and turned to Arthur. Molly came to me and hugged me close and I just buried my head in her shoulder as she kissed my head.

"Arthur, young Ginerva's treatment has finished. But I suggest you to contact a mind healer in the future. As of now you can say your goodbyes to her and go back home," He said as he stared at them.

Molly and Arthur nodded before Molly spoke.

"We will do that Albus. Thank you," she said her face tired and stressed.

"You are welcome Molly. And Ginerva, You do realize you could have come to me or any other Professors if you had any concern," when I didn't say anything and just looked down at my clenched fists and bit my lip he continued," Anyhow, in the future if you have anything to talk about, my office will be always open for you".

"Thank you Professor," I said as I nodded at him and whipped my face clean with a hand key that Molly gave me.

"Very well, see you around. Until then Farewell," he nodded and smiled at us before he left causing me to sign in relief.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling? " Asked Molly - Mum as she sat beside me and took my hand her arm around my shoulder.

"I feel fine," I said as Arthur - Dad went to talk to Madam Pomfrey. Molly levitated a tray towards me that held bacon , sausages, steamed peas, carrots and broccoli, a big portion of shepherd's pie with a bowl of gravy and , strawberries and whipped cream for dessert and a tall glass of milk. The food was warm except for the desert and milk which were cold.

"You don't have to watch me eat," I said softly as I picked up my fork and knife.

"Maybe not, but I want to," said Molly as she sat down in the chair beside my bed with an air of great resolve and smiled sadly at me." I've obviously been rubbish at watching out for you ll year – you could have told us you were in trouble! – but I'm going to start making up for that now."

I stared at the massive lunch in front of me as I played with the mash potatoes of the pie. I didn't want Molly to watch out for me. I wanted to be alone, so I wouldn't have to act like Ginny or be fine and cheerful and normal to keep people from smothering me.

"Playing with the food will not do anything unless you put some in your mouth and eat it", Molly said sharply causing me to almost snap back. I wasn't used to this kind of scrutiny, not even from my husband who let me be to make me more comfortable." Ginny, you need to eat. Are ou certain you're all right? Should I fetch Madam Pomfrey?"

I sighed as I stabbed the sausages and took a bite of it.

"Oh, Ginny", Molly raised one hand as if to touch my hair. I leaned away, and Molly's face tightened. " Ignoring me wouldn't fix anything," she said. "Talk to me, Ginny. What happened to you this year? Why didn't you ask anyone for help? What were you _thinking_?"

"I thought it was my problem!" I said. " I didn't know I was letting Riddle out – but somehow I did - I thought he was my best friend – he betrayed me. But I tried to stop him. But- But it was too late. He had full control of me. I couldn't do anything. I'm useless. Harry shouldn't have bothered saving me". Based on Ginny's personality I told everything she might be thinking and going through.

Molly went white as a sheet," GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! Don't you ever, _ever_ say that again! It was not your fault! Dumbledore said so, and I remember what it was like before You-know-who vanished – all the whispers and lies, and how hard it was to see right from wrong. If it was him in that diary, there was nothing you could have done to stop him. And everyone deserves to be saved. Especially you."

I just shrugged as I continued eating, savoring the different tastes of the foreign food. Half way through Arthur came and sat on the other side of my bed and they made small talk as they watched me silently eat.

After I was done eating both of them stood up to leave as Molly vanished the tray and plates.

"Just owl us if you need anything. And listen to Madam Pomfrey and be sure to eat and sleep properly. By the time you come home I want you to get back to your proper weight. And as for your wand tell us before the weekend if it is working properly or not. If it's not then we will visit on the weekend and take you to the Ollivanders ," Molly said as she ran my hands over my head and smoothed my hair causing it to fall smoothly down my back.

I nodded just as Madam Pomfrey returned. After one last check up, Madam Pomfrey allowed me to leave.

After Madam Pomfrey left Arthur and Molly hugged me one last time.

"Write to us Ginny. You can always ask for help or advice."

I gave them a weak smile," Sure. Erm. About that – how do you know where an enchanted object keeps its brain? I didn't know where Riddle kept his, but I can't tell where the portraits and the suits of armor do their thinking either, and I know there must be a difference since they're not evil. At least, I think they're not evil…"

Arthur smiled," They keep their brains in their heads like everyone else does."

"In their heads," I repeated. "Oh". Was all I could say as she felt utterly stupid.

"Never mind that now, Ginny. Just… get your strength back. It's a beautiful spring – you haven't got exams – we and your brothers are all here if you need us – so don't worry. It'll be all right", said Arthur. He reached out and pulled me into a hug; Molly squeezed me from the other side, wrapping me up completely.

It was comfortable. It was safe. It was a trap.

As they let go Molly stressed, " You _will_ write to us".

I nodded with a small smile," Yeah. And I'll be fine. Really I will". With that they walked towards the floo and left to the Burrow.

As I collected all my robes and stuff something fell from my robes onto the ground.

I looked down to see that it was the basilisk fang that the nicked. It had been safely wrapped in handkerchief. I carefully picked it up by the edge and looked towards the medical cabinet full of potions sitting closer to me.

As no one was around except for Lockhart who was fast asleep I quietly inched towards the cabinet and searched through the shelves.

When I found a few empty jars sitting at the bottom I retrieved one and carefully placed the fang inside it without touching. After I was done I quickly closed it and walked back to my bed while discarding the stained handkerchief in the dustbin.

I then quickly collected my stuff and exited the hospital wing to find all my brothers waiting for me with worried expressions. Even the Twins looked subsided as they carried my stuff for me. Thankfully I had placed the jar with the fang in my robes instead of carrying it. They didn't say anything but just lead me through the halls towards the Gryffindor Tower. They were constantly watching me when they think I am not looking. But I just let them be not wanting to interact act present.

Soon we reached the common room and just as I was about to enter Fred spoke up," Gin. We need to talk".

I paused and looked at them in turn before I sighed," Alright, give me a few minutes. I will just put my stuff in my dorm and come."

They nodded and gave me my things. As I walked through the empty common room and up the dorms I concentrated on the memories I have. One were of Ginny and another were of Tom.

First I needed to analyze them carefully so I can face the situation with the other Weas- my brothers. I sighed as I started with Going through them as I absent mindedly walked up the stairs.

They were mostly of her childhood and first year. They were funny, sad, and filled with love and happiness despite a few bad memories until Hogwarts. There were many from even early childhood But surprisingly detailed.

But as the first year started they became darker. On the first day of train itself she had started become lonely. Percy had been busy with Prefects, Fred and George were goofying around with the Quidditch team so their compartment was full, Ron wasn't on the train, Hermione whom she had tried to sit with had pushed her away to make friends with first years. She didn't know anyone else except for Luna but she didn't want to sit with her at that time. She had sat in the empty corridor for hours staring at nothing as voices of others chatting and goofing around washed over her.

After a few hours she had stood up and searched the compartments before finding one containing 3 first year girls sitting and goofing around.

They were Matilda Parker, Constance Flopper and Eugene Rider. She had sat with them. Matilda had been sweet and easy to talk to while Constance and Eugene were cousins and had been pushing her and Matilda away with their secrets. So she mostly stuck with Matilda.

During the sorting Matilda had been placed in Hufflepuff while Constance in Gryffindor with her and Eugene in Slytherin.

As the days passed she realized that she didn't fit in well with all her dorm mates (Constance, Flora, Sam and Carla). Sam and Carla seem to be best friends while Flora and Constance stuck together leaving Ginny alone.

There had been a bit of misunderstanding and fighting between Eugene and Ginny which lead to a full out enmity which put a lot of distance between Constance and her leading Flora away as well.

Eugene had taken to bullying her and Ginny had been trying to fend her off and giving as good as she got.

Her brothers were in their own world only smiling when they see her and reminding her to concentrate on her studies in case of Percy, reminding her to have fun and indirectly ignoring her too immersed in their pranks and mischief in case of the twins and as for Ron, just brushing her off and completely ignoring her in favor of his friends Harry and Hermione.

She had tried to talk to Matilda who had become a good friend of hers but the other Hufflepuff's tended to drag her away unintentionally leaving Ginny alone.

As for Luna she had her own set of problems. She was being bullied by her fellow Ravenclaw's but she and Ginny had taken to each other and had been meeting in the Library to study despite Ginny feeling bewildered by few of her made up creatures.

This had led to Ginny becoming lonely and sticking to Tom's diary. The months had passed progressively getting worse.

Ginny was being constantly picked on by Eugene and her gang, Constance and Flora completely ignored her, while Sam and Carla were in their own world of gossip. As for the boys in her year they didn't interact with Girls at all as they were in their own world except for Collin; despite being hyperactive about everything especially Harry, he was nice to get along with and a good partner in class. Matilda tried to make time but she also tended to stick to her house mates more and more.

Potions became horrible with Eugene messing around with her constantly, Snape becoming annoyed and docking points and issuing detentions, Defense was a joke, History was nap time, transfiguration, charms, astronomy and Herbology were the only things she looked forward to.

In the interim the events around the school were scary and she started losing her mind as she was missing memories, progressively finding herself in unusual states and having no recollection of what happened. She had started having a nagging feeling that she was the one who is causing the petrification's.

Her only solace was Tom. This friendship and kind words brightening her day, his tutoring making sure she was way ahead of her peers and making sure she could hold her own against the bullies and his constant companionship making her feel like she was not alone.

By now I had climbed all the stairs up to the top where the First year dorms was present.

I quickly opened the door finding it empty I walked towards the bed next to window facing the large grounds and lake leading to green mountains. I stood in front of it taking in the beautiful view for a minute before packing Ginny's, now my stuff. I made sure to put the jar containing the basilisk fang at the very bottom of the trunk so that no one can stumble on it easily.

As the months passed and worsened she had started distrusting the diary as well and in a fit of anger had thrown it away in the Myrtles bathroom.

A few days later when she went back to retrieve it; it wasn't there, and had later found it with Harry.

Worried that Tom might reveal her secrets to Harry, she had torn his things apart searching for it before she found it. Later when she calmed down she had felt very bad for destroying a few of his things like that.

The weeks passed as she again started writing to Tom and a month later Tom betrayed her and revealed that he was the Dark Lord Voldemort and took completes control of her before she could do anything or call for help and she knew no more.

The memories stopped there. There was nothing more.

I sighed as I sat of the bed thinking of what to talk with my brothers. I didn't know what to do, deciding to deal with the flow I started to walk downstairs, Bill's old wand tucked in my robe along with the nutrition potions I needed to take after lunch.

I grabbed a chocolate cookie from a tin in my desk drawer that Molly sent and started munching on it as I went out the room and started down the stairs. First years were on the top floor while 7th years were on the first floor in ascending order.

By the time I reached the common room, I could see that Harry and Hermione had left leaving us Weasleys alone.

I quickly walked over and sat down on the arm chair opposite to them near the fireplace as I dusted of my hands of the cookie crumbs.

We stared at each other for a moment the boys losing their serious looks as they took in my tired and Boney state.

I started feeling uncomfortable at their staring and was about to say something before Percy interrupted," what exactly happened? Why have you been feeling lonely? What's the matter with the diary?"

I breathed out slowly and started telling them everything that had been going on during the year according to the memories.

By the time I was done they were looks sad and a bit ashamed of themselves and I was crying from all the emotions going through me. This reminded me so much of my own life; the bullying, the lonely ness and all.

"We are really sorry Ginny. We didn't mean to make you feel like that," started Fred as he stood up and pulled me up from the armchair before hugging me.

"Yeah Ginny, we are sorry for ignoring you," said George as he joined the hug.

Soon we all were in a group hug as they apologized and told me how they loved me as I cried letting out all the pent up emotions and the sadness that Ginny went through and partly feeling ashamed about replacing their Ginny.

Just as we parted the Portrait hole opened and a few 7th years trickled in. I quickly brushed off my tears as the boys composed themselves.

"Alright, why don't we go to the kitchens as the lunch time has already come to a close?" asked Fred as he looked up at the clock above the fireplace. It was almost 2 o' clock.

"But I have already eaten", I said wanting to be alone.

"But- ", started Fred, George and Ron only to be interrupted by Percy." Boys! Let her be. You take rest Ginny. We will see you in the evening".

Before the others could protest he quickly dragged them away bodily as he hissed something to them.

I smiled at them as I muttered to myself," Percy was a prat, but in some ways he was more like Bill than any of the others and knew when someone needed space."

I then headed towards the staircase and climbed back up. After a long hot shower I quickly dressed in just a long black t-shirt that once belonged to George and a pair of knickers before taking my potions and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **(A/N: Please read and review. Reviews motivate me to write faster.**

 **Bold = Nightmare**

 _Italic = Flashback / memory_

 _ **Bold Italic = Scene change**_

 **I have a laptop which doesn't have access to . And a phone with a lot of internet. So the line breaks and all might be little difficult to implement. Please don't mind.**

 **ENJOY)**

Chapter 4 : Nightmares and Riddles

 **I was walking through one of the empty corridors of Hogwarts. I didn't know which one. As I came to the end and turned write I saw someone in robes lying at the end of the corridor and something slither away towards another corridor. I quickened my pace and reached them in moments, recognizing that person as known other than Ron's best friend – Hermione. She was lying still and staring at the ceiling with lifeless eyes her face struck with horror.**

 **I knelt down and frantically shook her but she wouldn't respond. I was filled with sadness and dread not knowing what was happening.**

 **I heard some noise and quickly looked up searching frantically for whatever it was that had harmed Hermione. I stood up and took out my wand as I slowly and carefully searched the area around me.**

 **I could feel the sweat pouring down my face as fear gripped my body. I could hear footsteps from behind me causing me to turn around only to find Tom standing at the end of the corridor.**

 **I sighed as I lowered my wand and started walking towards him. As I neared him he started talking to me a strange glint in his eyes," Hello dear Ginny. You poor poor thing. You are so naïve to trust me so implicitly. You were so gullible and easy to manipulate. Never mind that now. You are mine to do as I wish. You will help me get back my body. Then I will again start ruling the wizarding world to greatness". He laughed as he started transforming; becoming older, losing his hair and his grey eyes turning to blood red and his skin turned to chalk white, his face features turned ugly almost snake like with no nose and a forked tongue.**

 **I screamed in fear as I backed away from this horrible creature. He quickly waved his hand causing me to freeze, my wand cluttering to the ground. I was filled with horror and dread as I watched him hiss something and the sound of something big neared us.**

 **A huge basilisk slithered into view from the corridor I had come from causing me to scream in fright as the giant snake neared me and started swallowing me.**

 **Distinctly I could hear someone calling my name but I paid it no attention as I could hear Tom laughing as the snake attacked me.**

I felt someone shaking me and the calling became persistent. The scene around me dissolved as I opened my eyes to find myself in the fore poster bed in the Gryffindor Dormitory. I was drenched in sweat with tears running down my face.

I found Professor McGonagall in a dressing gown along with Hermione, a fifth year prefect , all my dorm mates and a few others staring at me with worried expressions.

I felt my head pounding as my stomach turned causing me to slam a hand to my mouth as I quickly sat up , my rug falling into my lap. Professor McGongall quickly waved her wand and conjured a bucket just in time as I threw up.

All the contents of my stomach came out as I felt McGonagall rub my back. After I was done heaving the bucket was vanished and I was giving a goblet full off water.

I took it in my hands which were shaking horribly and quickly drank it. The cool liquid soothing my throat and stomach.

After the goblet was taken from me and set on the desk beside the bed I looked at the people around me. I blushed in embarrassment at the unwanted attention as I quickly scrubbed my face and eyes. A cool hand was placed on her sweaty forehead causing me to look up. Professor McGonagall stared at me with a worried expression as she retrieved her hand.

"Miss Weasley – Ginny, it was just a nightmare. You are safe here. Nothing is going to hurt you," said Professor McGonagall softly," You are burning up. Let's get you to the hospital wing".

I sniffed as she looked down in embarrassment feeling my face heat up. Despite feeling horrible and weak, I didn't want anyone to thing I was weak. That I couldn't handle some stupid nightmares. I scrubbed again angrily at the freshly brimming tears.

"Alright girls, she will fine. Go back to bed," ordered McGonagall as she looked at the other girls.

I looked up to find the worried and curious girls depart. My eyes fixing on the familiar figure of Emma Watson – Hermione to reassure myself that she was alive and safe. She in turn met my eyes with a worried expression. She was also the last one to leave as she continued gazing at me.

"Ginny..", called McGonagall causing me to snap out of my staring at the open but empty doorway. I quickly looked at her still too jumpy from my nightmare.

Professor McGonagall stood staring at me her face worried," Let's get you to the hospital wing."

I nodded my head meekly not wanting to face her wrath. I quickly got up from the bed and downed the school robes that was hanging on the chair beside me and a pair of shoes before following her slowly out of the dorm the remaining girls still staring at us as they pretended to sleep.

As we exited the dorm Professor McGonagall gave me a damp tissue and I quickly cleaned my face and the tissue disappeared.

We went down the stairs, through the common room and corridors towards the Hospital wing in silence. I sniffed now and then as I calmed down from my nightmare.

By the time we reached the Hospital wing I was exhausted and feeling worse. The world started spinning around me and I felt a hand steady me and lead me into the wing. I was then guided to the nearest bed and I quickly collapsed onto it.

McGonagall then left me probably to fetch Madam Pomfrey. A few minutes later I was started to slip back into sleep as I heard them talking.

"40.2.. Her temperature is too high..", was the last thing I heard before sleep took me over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Next day Evening**_

Next time I woke up again I found myself in the hospital wing. The cause of my awareness quickly came back to me and I quickly got up absentmindedly noticing that I was in pajamas and went to the toilet.

I returned just in time to see Madam Pomfrey bustling around near the bed, a cart of food and potions beside her.

As I sat down she quickly started waving her wand at me as she muttered under her breath. After Madam Pomfrey was done she quickly set a tray of dinner on my lap after waving her wand at my face freshening my breath.

"Your fever has reduced but I want you to stay the night just in case", said Madam Pomfrey as she placed a few vials of potions on the table beside me.

"Drink them all after you are done eating. Your brothers, Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger came to visit you while you were asleep. They might come again after dinner," She said before leaving me.

I picked up my fork and slowly ate the mushy peas, bangers and mash with gravy and Yorkshire pudding before taking all the potions grimacing at the taste.

After I was done, I looked around see what to do. I didn't have anything with me to pass the time so I lay back and decided to review Tom's memories.

First there was his depressing and bullied childhood. At first he was the one who was being harassed and getting bullied. But as the years passed it was the other way around. He began to steal things from the other kids and made nasty things happen to the other children and to the pets around the orphanage. He spoke to snakes and would set them on other children.

One incident stood out to me which was horrifying to say the least. Tom was 10 years old. That day they had been taken to their annual trip outside of orphanage. After a while of staying under close watch of the elders, they were allowed to explore the area.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Amy, Dennis and Tom were watching the water and the waves when suddenly they heard hissing sound._

 _Amy and Dennis turned around and snakes —at least fifty— in various sizes and kinds were sliding toward them._

 _They screamed._

 _The snakes were approaching, lazy and terrifyingly intimidating. The children frantically found themselves on the edge of the cliff. They got nowhere to go; it's either to jump into the water or let the snakes eat them._

" _Quick! Climb down the cliff!" suddenly Tom yelled._

" _Wh-what?" Dennis stammered._

" _There's a cave down the rocks! Come on!" Tom cried as he started climbing down. Easy for him to do, for he got 'something special', a measurable magic. Something Amy and Dennis neither knew nor had._

 _Amy screamed. A snake was very close to her feet._

 _Dennis immediately followed Tom's lead. Amy too. Both were crying hard. Their whole bodies shaking but they pushed themselves to continue climbing down, to survive._

 _The sounds of unforgiving waves… one wrong move and the water would swallow them and wipe off their existance._

 _Then snakes started sliding down…_

" _Faster!" Tom yelled._

 _Dennis and Amy were crying uncontrollably._

" _Focus Dennis! Amy!" Tom's voice breaking the sounds of waves._

 _The snakes continued to get to them. Dennis and Amy were suddenly extremely aware of their terrible hissings, their sharp cut tongues, their glistening bodies… "We're almost there! Keep moving!" Tom's voice continued to guide them._

 _A snake gazed Dennis little pinky finger. He screamed. He almost lost his balance but somehow managed to have firmer grip._

 _After what it felt like eternity they finally reached a rock. But the snakes were still tailing them._

" _Quick jump into the water!" Tom ordered._

 _The two children jumped. The swam like they never swam before until they finally reached the cave. Their bodies soaked and could not stop shaking. But the snakes did not seem to follow them there._

 _And they were alive! It could not be possible but here they were._

 _After a while, Tom turned his head toward Amy and Dennis. "Now that was fun, wasn't it?"_

 _Tom had pushed the children far beyond their limits and they succeeded. That's when Tom knew he could make anyone do anything he wanted them to do, even the impossibles , if could instill enough fears in them._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough it was the June of 1938, Dumbledore visited him and he went to Hogwarts. His time at Hogwarts coincides with World War II and the rise/fall of the Dark Lord Grindelwald.

He was sorted into Slytherin, and was obsessed with his heritage. He searched tirelessly for some mention of a wizarding Riddle. Eventually, he was forced to accept that his father had been the Muggle parent and his mother the magical one. Around this time, he abandoned his name of "Tom Riddle", and began referring to himself as "Lord Voldemort". Tom's research led him to discover his Slytherin ancestry, which gave rise to a hypocritical blood purity agenda.

Like Harry, Tom viewed Hogwarts as his home. Every summer, he was forced to return to the orphanage where he grew up. He dreaded having to go back once the school year ended.

He was regarded as one of the most talented pupils the school had ever seen on par with Dumbledore himself. The staff members at Hogwarts were favorably impressed by him. He was the "poor, but brilliant, parentless, but so brave, a school prefect, a model student."

He opened the Chamber of Secrets during his fifth year. The basilisk which was under his control killed Myrtle, and he framed Hagrid/Aragog for the murder, which led to Hagrid's expulsion/wand being snapped, and Aragog's exile to the Forbidden Forest. After the attacks stopped, Tom received an engraved award for Special Services to the School.

The sole exception was Dumbledore himself, who had kept an annoyingly close watch on him, making it unwise for him to open the Chamber again.

However, Professor Slughorn was very fond of him, and held him in high regard as a Slug Club member. Tom saw his advantage and took it, pumping Slughorn for information about Horcruxes and the possibility of creating more than one. At this point, Voldemort already sought immortality.

He stumbled upon the Room of Requirement and was arrogant enough to believe that he was the only person who knew of its existence.

During his time at Hogwarts, Voldemort laid the groundwork for the Death Eaters. He had a motley crew of "friends", including "the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them some more refined forms of cruelty". Voldemort claimed that they were his friends, and it appeared to be that way, but he cared very little for them, deploying them as servants and manipulating them to cause incidents which were never fully traced back to them.

The summer after his fifth year he spent tracking down his last remaining family (The Sr. Riddles) , whom he tortured and murdered. He had used Tom Riddle Sr. as the sacrifice for his first Horcrux. The memories stopped just as the Horcrux ritual completed.

There were still a few memories which were here and there but blurred and hazzy.

There was a lot of knowledge in his memories. Complete Hogwarts education even 7th year and more advanced studies as Tom loved to read ahead. He had mastery level knowledge in Defense, Potions and Dark Arts. Though he had researched extensively on the Process of becoming an Animagus out of curiosity, he never did get around to putting it to practice as he thought it was beneath him.

I grimly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't believe how twisted he was as a child. Despite all this I could find only one positive in this. These memories were a goldmine of knowledge. There were so many spells, charms, enchantments and potions. There were even spells he himself invented. One of them being that flying spell by which he could fly without contraption.

Another positive thing I can think about is I don't have to spend endless hours on studying. Instead I could focus more on spell casting, Dueling and planning how to end the war before it even begins and making sure no one dies.

To my utmost delight there was even a spell to remove the trace from a wand. Even though the trace didn't work at the Burrow as the magic was regularly used there by Molly and Arthur, so the ministry would think either of them were doing magic. Still I didn't want to take any risk. If I wanted to do magic outside of burrow it might be a problem.

As for special magical abilities he was a natural occlumence and legilemence. The later he had acquired with the help of a dark potion during his 5th year. He was very good at wandless magic including conjuration even before he went to Hogwarts. He was a parselmouth and was able to manipulate any animal to do his bidding without even being trained.

I grinned evilly as I sat up and took out Ginny's wand before I even took a look at it I waved it accordingly and muttered the spell. The wand glowed a light blue before it faded.

It was beautiful. It was dark brown in color with spirals at the handle. It was 13 inches long made of Yew with a dragon heart string core. It was a very powerful wand according to Mr. Ollivander.

Hopefully it would work for me. If it didn't then I have to somehow earn the money and buy a new one as I can't very well ask them to buy me a new one already knowing their financial situation.

I lay on my back Ginny's wand still clutched in my hand as I went through the memories again. There were also the ones starting from the summer of this year.

According to what transpired between Lucius Malfoy and the Diary-Tom, choosing to give Ginny the diary was deliberate. After Harry Potter, she was the best option as she was just as powerful as him being the seventh child. According to Tom's memories, the 1st child would be born powerful then 4th child even more so while the seventh child will be the most powerful among the lot and then came 13th. The last one rarely happened if ever.

If she could have gotten the diary to Harry even better as it would be killing 2 birds with one stone. But even she would do the job perfectly.

This got me thinking about Ginny. I carefully analyzed her childhood again. It would seem she was a NO, was very good with magic with both wand and wandless even though she never paid much attention to the later. But the possession has damped her NO a lot so they need to be repaired first chance I get.

I was as good as any time so I focused on Tom's memories of occlumency. I soon fell asleep without even realizing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **(A/N: Please read and review. Reviews motivate me to write faster. I know the story is a bit slow at present but not to worry it will soon pick up and the fun parts will start. ENJOY)**

Chapter 5 : Flitwick, Attention and Luna

The next morning I was released in time for breakfast with more potions, mostly dreamless sleep and pepper-up. As it was still very early and very less people will be there in the Great hall I decided to go to breakfast directly instead of the common room.

As I walked I thought about what I had to do next. I definitely have to improve my strength and stamina to hold my own in a duel. Wouldn't do to collapse in the middle of a duel; heaven forbid a dangerous situation where lives are at stake.

I might have to learn some type of martial art if possible and dance. I have read somewhere that dueling is similar to dance. I searched through Tom's memories and realized that that was infact correct. Let's see dancing, martial arts, dueling, strength and stamina training… being an animagus would be cool.. alright, animagus as well! Boyyyyy! I have a lot of work to do.. On top of that this wand and magic business that I have with Flitwick.

That reminds me, I need to talk to Flitwick as well about my learning sessions that Pomfrey talked about. Hopefully he will teach me how to duel as well after we were done dealing with my magic.

As I have double charms the first thing after breakfast, it might be best to talk to him after class. Oh.. it would be sooo exciting to learn magic. All these spells, charms, potions just with a wave of a wand and some words anything can be done.. this almost felt like a dream come true...

I gazed around in wonder at all the portraits where people in them moved from one place to another or talking to their neighbors, some pretending to sleep while some stared at me, tall silver and stone suits of armor along the halls and stairs. There were so many staircases moving from one place to another constantly as a few people tried to reach their destination.

At last I reached the Great hall whose doors were wide open. It was as beautiful as it was described in the books if not even more with the enchanted ceiling showing the brightly shining sun and the clear sky dotted here and there with birds, Gryffindor banners hanging on the walls and in midair. There were no candles at present as the lighting from the early morning sun was enough. Four long brown tables covered in food and cutlery stood side by side dotted here and there with students from different houses mostly 5th and 7th years who were studying vigorously as Dumbledore wasn't authorized to cancel OWL's and NEWT's and a long table at the front of the room up on a pedestal where the Professors sat in individual chairs. At the very center of their table, there was a golden throne like chair; where the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting with bright dark blue robes with twinkling stars and moons, talking to Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall looked up at me her face stern as usual, when I entered and continued watching me as I sat at the Gryffindor table beside Hermione who was eating some porridge with a huge tome propped up in front of her against a milk jar.

I gave McGonagall a nod as greeting which she returned before turning back to Dumbledore.

Hermione turned to me with a smile as I filled my plate with toast, eggs, sausages and bacon," Hey Ginny, how are you feeling now?"

I gave her as small smile," I am fine. Madam Pomfrey gave me some potions and told me to take it easy for a few days".

"That's good", Hermione nodded before perking up," Listen, is it ok if I ask you a few questions?"

I paused as I slowly chewed and swallowed the bacon," Regarding?"

" Mostly what possession felt like.. if that's okay, of course. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine", Hermione asked nervously her breakfast completely forgotten.

"I … I can't exactly answer your question because I don't remember. Whenever it happened, my memory is always blank during that time. I would wake up in different places sometimes covered in blood, sometimes with Rooster feathers," I say as I stare into the flames from the fireplace near our table as I recalled.

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder snapping me out of the memories. I looked back at Hermione with an uneasy smile before attacking my breakfast.

"Do you know why he took you to the chamber? As far as what I understand he was after Harry the whole time. He wouldn't have known Harry and Ron would come to rescue you?' Hermione wondered as she started chewing her lip.

I poured some milk into my goblet and drank it to wash down the toast," Because the Mandrakes were grown and all the petrified people were going to be restored. Atleast one of you would have seen or heard me, so the Professors would come to me and get the diary. By then unknowingly I had poured all my secrets into him which had been feeding and strengthening him. He almost got a proper body before Harry intercepted and saved me by destroying the Diary".

I pushed my half empty plate away as my stomach turned at the memories.

Hermione squeezed my hand which she had not released," It's alright now Ginny. The heir is gone. And everyone is safe now".

I nodded as I pulled myself together," yeah. But I had been stupid to trust a magical artifact which I had no idea about".

"Yeah. But in the end everything fell into place without any lasting damage," reassured Hermione as she stared earnestly at me willing me to understand.

If only she knew. Ginny and I (and most likely my family from the future) are the only people affected. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought about my dear Husband, who must be worried sick of what happened to me and … probably grieving if I am dead there.

I was snapped out of my funk when Harry, Ron and the twins came and sat with us.

"Gin-Gin, eat your breakfast-" started Fred with a grin.

"Or we will start spoon feeding you-" continued George.

"After we are done snatching your wand-" Fred grinned as he snatched it as I started taking out of my pocket.

"So that you don't hex us into bits". Finished George as he took my wand from Fred and set it beside himself.

I rolled my eyes at them as I pocked at my breakfast again before I started eating. Fred and George sat on my right while Ron and Harry sat opposite us.

They all made small talk as I ate silently too immersed in my grief. I could see them watching me, exchanging worried glances and trying to cheer up the mood but I wasn't interested.

After I was done with my breakfast I stood up" I am going to the Gryffindor tower to get my books". As I started leaving as I grabbed my wand from the table beside George, Hermione stood up," I am also coming. I forgot to take some of my books".

I sighed as I stopped and waited until she joined before I continued walking again. Their constant watching and smothering is getting annoying fast but I tried to ignore it. They were just worried about me which warmed my heart at the same time shot a pang of guilt. They were supposed to worry about the real Ginny, I am just fake and don't belong here.

Hermione continued chattering about classes and the cancelled exams but I just hummed when required as we climbed up the numerous stairs my mind elsewhere with my family. My husband and I had finalized buying our own home and were in the process of making a baby. I blinked back the tears as I realized this will never happen.

Soon we reached the Gryffindor common room and proceeded towards the girl's dorm. After I was done packing everything I need I met up with Hermione near her dorm before we set out the portrait hole.

We parted ways as she went to her potions class while I went to the Charms class.

By now the whole school seemed to know what happened. As I walked heads turned towards me as the students paused their conversation. Some smiling encouragingly while others mostly older students giving me light pats on my shoulders as if to give me strength.

By the time I reached the class room I was feeling exhausted already from all the staring and attention. This class contained Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's so I quickly searched for Luna and sure enough she was there towards the right in the first row.

This class lay out was different than usual, exactly like in the movies with long desks on the left and right of the room with Professor Flitwick's desk in the middle towards the front. There were many piles of books and tomes behind him in towers along with a stack on his chair where he could stand to look at everyone.

I quickly sat beside her and took out my charms books as I greeted her," Hey Luna". I tried not to show my excitement at meeting her. She had also been one of my favorite characters. Despite missing my family a lot with was definitely a dream come true. I can meet and make friends with all my favorite characters. I knew I am fangirling. But I liked them as people and somewhat look up to them.

Luna turned to stare at me with her owlish grey eyes her voice soft and musical," Hello Ginny, how are you faring?"

"I am fine," I reply not really meaning it as I smile at the gentle girl.

Her soft intelligent eyes search me for a bit," You don't have to lie to me Ginny. Or who you are for that matter". She said the last part very softly so no one but I could hear.

I froze. Damn. I have convinced everyone including the Weasley's and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that I was the same Ginny. But 2 minutes with Luna and she has already figured out. Even though she and Ginny weren't that good friends yet. This girl is incredible.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," she replied causing me to release the breath I didn't know I was holding as I stared at her.

She just smiled serenely as she squeezed my hand before turning to Professor Flitwick who had just entered the classroom.

Soon the class started and Professor Flitwick revised all the spells we have learned that year. During the practical part of the lesson, I stopped practicing after the first time. Instead of levitating a feather a few meters in the air, the feather shot up and got stuck to the ceiling.

Professor Flitwick almost toppled over as he tried to stare at it before shaking his head at me. The rest of the lesson I spent flipping through the book as I watched everyone practice around me. It was incredible watching all the magic being performed by the students.

After the class was dismissed I stayed back as everyone exited the classroom including Luna, who told me to meet her in the library tonight after dinner. I had nodded before she left.

"Ms. Weasley, why don't we go to my office and have tea while we speak," Professor Flitwick invited as he beamed at me.

I smiled as I nodded and followed him through a door which lead directly to his office. As I stepped into the office I noticed that it looked like a tornado had hit it; there were sheets of parchment and scrolls scattered all over the chairs and bookshelves and the multitude of paper towers covering the shorter desk swayed back and forth as though ready to fall at any moment. The walls were covered with bookshelves from floor to ceiling except for the one wall behind him which had a window and sun light was streaming into the room from it. The shorter desk had three chairs surrounding it; tiny one for Flitwick and remaining normal ones for the visitors.

As the Professor sat down in his chair and I sat in one of the chairs opposite him at his gesture.

"Alright Ms. Weasley, Let's get to the point. Madam Pomfrey shared me your medical profile and requested me to teach you the wand magics from the beginning," started the Professor as he conjured a pot of tea and we mixed them according to our flavors. Half tea and half milk with 2 sugars for me while the Professor mixed only black tea with 1 sugar.

"yes, Professor".

"So do you want me to explain the theory again or are you familiar enough with all the theory related to the spells? I have noticed time to time in my class your inattentiveness. So forgive me for asking this," squeaked the Professor as he stared at me.

"Not at all professor. I am on par with the theory. And I apologize for that. It wouldn't happened in the future," I said as I blushed.

He smiled," Very well. Apart from the spells and theory I will be teaching you theory of magic and how to control it".

I nodded as I finished my tea and focused on him," It might be a little difficult to understand and implement but sometimes it is necessary like in your case. This will take a bit of time and concentration. It is normally taught to 7th years when most of them are past age 17 meaning they have gone through magical maturity".

"Would you like me to start teaching you from this week or do you want to start in the summer?" asked the Professor as he sat back.

"I had like to start as soon as possible Professor," I said with determination.

He smiled and raised his wand at the bookshelf and summoned a big tome which he caught neatly.

"I want you to read the first three chapters of this book by tomorrow evening. I am free on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays. So if it's alright with you we can meet at 7 pm on Monday's and Thursday's and at 2 pm on Saturdays. As we have 3 weeks more left for the school year to end we can cover quite a bit".

I smiled and nodded as I took the tome from him," That's fine with me Professor". With that I left the room and walked to the Great Hall for lunch. The day passed slowly and before I knew it; it was time to meet Luna.


End file.
